


Balada de Brian Kinney

by zelsh



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian descubre lo que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balada de Brian Kinney

El gris siempre cuelga del cielo de Pittsburgh, bajo y ondulante como el péndulo de un reloj, y Brian lo sabe bien porque se pasa horas enteras mirándolo. Su habitación es un cuadrado blanco, impoluto, tan puro como la devoción de Joan Kinney, pero afuera, sobre las luces intermitentes de la ciudad, las nubes se revuelven sin ningún orden en particular, sometidas a una fuerza caótica y elemental. Y aunque a Brian no le entusiasma el gris (gris mañana de domingo, gris traje de iglesia) descubre pronto que hay algo atrayente en las cosas incontrolables.

Descubre bastante pronto, también, que los colores brillantes de Liberty Avenue hacen que el gris parezca inconsecuente; y más aún: que por la noche no hay ningún color que importe. Así que Brian arrastra a Michael hasta Babylon, aunque tiembla cada vez que enseñan sus carnés falsos y _un día nos van a pillar, Mikey, intenta no mearte encima_ , y los dos beben bebidas rosas y verdes y azules, bailando bajo purpurina hasta que Michael empieza a bostezar y a hablar de cama.

—Eres patético, Mikey —le susurra, lento y pesado por el alcohol, pero Michael se va de todas formas y Brian descubre que la mejor manera de llenar las horas hasta el amanecer es con sexo sucio y anónimo, con hombres sucios y anónimos a los que les deja hacerle de todo— les deja follarle, ponerle de rodillas, y al día siguiente se tambalea hasta el instituto, donde Michael mira con ojos como platos las manchas de hierba en sus rodilleras.

—¿Te has pasado toda la noche fuera? —pregunta, suspendido entre la envidia y la admiración y esa otra cosa, esa que se le descolgará de la lengua cada vez que hable de Brian Kinney, por el resto de sus vidas y amén.

—Tooo _ooo_ da la noche —le contesta, le pasa una mano por el cuello, le lame un poco una oreja, sólo porque puede. Está un poco colocado todavía. Michael le aparta con una mano firme, pero está rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¿Y qué pasa con el examen de Álgebra? El señor Schnauzer va a cabrearse mucho contigo.

—El señor Schnauzer —pausa, para dar efecto y para encender un cigarro—, me folló ayer durante horas en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon.

Brian saca un diez en su examen.

Y con el tiempo, Brian descubre lo que le gusta. Descubre que hay algo que no falla en la combinación de flequillo sobre los ojos y sonrisa sardónica, algo en el filo de su mandíbula que hace que a los chicos se les hagan gelatina las rodillas y quieran comerle la polla como si fuese una ofrenda a los dioses. Descubre que le gusta follar, correrse tantas veces en una noche que pierda la cuenta, y desayunar cereales en la cocina de su madre con el sabor del semen todavía en el fondo de la lengua. También descubre que la universidad es el escape definitivo, el último “adiós y que te jodan, Pittsbugh”, sólo que no es un adiós y mucho menos es definitivo. Allí descubre, casi sin querer, lo que no le gusta, como que Lindsay es rubia y preciosa, alta y femenina, pero que ese siempre ha sido el tipo de su padre, no el suyo; o que no son los gilipollas homófobos, ni la iglesia de su madre, ni el SIDA los que acabarán con él, sino el tiempo, que no se puede comprar ni seducir, no importa cuánto dinero o cuántos encantos tengas.

Pero no es hasta mucho, mucho después que Brian Kinney descubre que estaba equivocado, en una calle mal iluminada de Nueva York, donde el humo sale de las rejillas en el suelo y los taxis pasan como una procesión amarilla, esperando por algún tipo de revelación.

—Pensaba que Brian Kinney no se equivocaba —Justin tiene algo de barba, como si el lado rudo de la ciudad se le hubiese pegado un poco, y está tan lejos del crío asustado que Brian recuerda que le da vértigo.

Brian sonríe de todas formas.

—Yo no diría que me he equivocado. Diría que ha sido un, ah, _fallo de cálculo_.

—¿Huh? —Justin no dice mucho pero sonríe, amplio y familiar, y no importa que estén en el recodo más oscuro del puto planeta, porque en ese momento, allí, brilla el sol.

—Hm-mmm —asiente, y le sujeta la cara, su pulgar curvándose bajo un azul que parece gris si se mira desde el ángulo correcto. Le besa un poco la comisura del labio, y a los dos les ruge el pulso en las muñecas, como nubes preparándose para una tormenta—. Qué es un poco de tiempo, después de todo.


End file.
